


first of many

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Early Relationship, Firsts, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Moments, and so does Patrick Brewer, relationship milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: The first times that David and Patrick get flowers from the other.  💐
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 62
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> freakin' Schittyfic and her ideas.
> 
> No beta, I'm just goin' for it. Please excuse any errors in the name of fluff and romance.

Standing at the door, he starts second guessing everything. Something about it feels formal or too much. It’s only technically their third “real” date. Is it too soon?

He already knocked, so it’s not like he can run away and come back empty-handed, having tossed the bouquet of black and white calla lilies somewhere out into the darkness.

David is smiling when he opens the door, clearly happy to see him. “Hi…” He starts to lean in for a kiss, but pauses.

“Hi.” Patrick tracks the trail of David’s dark eyes to the elegant arrangement of flowers, catching the cautiously hopeful gleam in them that they just might be for him. Patrick bites his lip and holds them up and out for David, his heart doing a cartwheel at the absolutely delighted look on David’s face as he takes them.

“These are… for me?” 

Patrick nods, unsure how to translate the incredulous tone in David’s voice. “Yeah… I saw them and thought of you, obviously…bold and beautiful.”

David’s smile slides to the side of his mouth as he turns, and says something so softly Patrick doesn’t catch it.

“What was that?” he asks, following David into the room and watching him search for something to use as a vase.

He sets the flowers on the table and pulls Patrick into his arms, tight against his chest and kisses him deeply. “I said… no one’s ever given me flowers before.”

Patrick smirks to hide the flicker of sadness he feels at all the things David had missed out on, but that he is determined to fix. He’s already plotting the next time he’ll surprise him, even as he says, “I’m so glad I could be your first.” 

“You are the first of _many_ things for me,” David whispers, bringing their lips together again.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

David breezes in through the door of the apothecary after his vendor visits with a smile on his face, a white plastic bag - with what Patrick hopes is lunch - in one hand and the other hidden behind his back. 

Patrick raises an eyebrow, watching David carefully set the bag on the counter then sidle up next to him to press a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t want to say that you’re making me suspicious, but you’re kind of making me suspicious.” 

“What? I can’t bring you lunch and great you with a kiss without you thinking I’m up to something?” David asks, indignantly.

Patrick thinks for a moment, “Apparently not?”

David frowns, brows furrowing. “See if I do anything nice for you again.”

“You know I appreciate you bringing lunch, David,” Patrick tells him, in his most placating tone. He starts to slip his arm around David’s waist, but he steps back, out of Patrick’s reach. “Okay, that doesn’t help the whole suspicious thing.”

“Fine!” David huffs. “I got these for you and I wanted to be all… _romantic_ or whatever and I don’t know how to do that here and ….” He stops talking and brings around a simple bouquet of brightly colored wildflowers and a single red rose tied up with a burlap ribbon for Patrick to see.

Patrick’s eyes go wide and soft at the same time, suddenly overwhelmed with even more affection than normal. He loves that David continues to surprise him in both big and small ways, in words and in actions. He just loves David, period, everything about him. He tries not to be too grabby-handed, all but snatching the flowers out of David’s grasp. 

He’d given bouquets - to his mom, to Rachel, to David - but just as David had told him not so long ago, he’d never been the recipient before either. He finds that he is positively giddy at this development, particularly the red rose. They haven’t said it yet, but he knows it’s there, he feels it every day, in all the things that David is and does for him. “Thank you, David,” he says, softly. 

David’s arms wind around his shoulders and he carefully lays the bouquet on the counter before wrapping his own at David’s waist, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss that slowly becomes something more - eager and wanting. David pulls away and takes a breath, “We can finish this… after lunch.”

Patrick chuckles and picks the flowers back up - he wants to get them in water right away. He takes them into the back room to find a jar to put them in, so he can set them out on the counter for everyone to admire. But not before he snaps a picture of the very first flowers he got from his boyfriend. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 🖤
> 
> I do love flowers, but I am also very in favor of comments and kudos. 💐


End file.
